The present invention relates to a cabinet structure for a fire extinguisher or other like stored article, and more particularly to the structural relationship of the cover and housing of such a cabinet.
Various conventional cabinet constructions for housing fire extinguishers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,067,822; 3,220,791; 3,722,733; 4,034,697; 4,046,439; and 4,449,588. Basically, each of these conventional cabinet structures includes an open housing for receiving a fire extinguisher and a breakable door or cover lockably mounted on the housing for secure storage of the fire extinguisher while permitting emergency access thereto.
Although these conventional fire extinguisher cabinet structures are believed to function adequately for their common intended purpose, the structure that provides the attaching relationship of the cover on the housing is normally complicated and, therefore, expensive to fabricate. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved cabinet structure for a fire extinguisher of a simplified yet reliable construction which is easy and inexpensive to fabricate.